Feathered Friend
by Yue Sai
Summary: This is a response to Minerva's Daughter232's challenge of the dearly departed. This one's for Hedwig as I hope you all enjoy this short one-shot. :


**Author's note: This is a response to Minerva's Daughter232's challenge of the dearly departed. This one's for Hedwig as I hope you all enjoy this short one-shot. This is based on the book and not the movie as I knew Hedwig died differently in both of them. On that note happy reads and best wishes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or anything of that matter as it belongs to JKR. I just borrowed some of her wonderful things to write this little short story.**

"I got into Hogwarts! Dad, Mum, I got into Hogwarts!" shouted James Sirius Potter at the top of his lungs. The rest of the family was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast before the young boy got his admissions letter.

Ginny was spoon feeding his younger sister Lilly while his father was talking to his other sibling Albus. James not having a care in the world, burst into the kitchen, waved his letter proudly in the air for all to see. Harry looked at his son dotingly.

"I knew you would. Good job James."

"So Dad," James stood before his father with his muddy brown eyes looking directly into Harry's green eyes, "can we go to Diagon Alley today?"

"Sure, I'm off work today. Ginny, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, I have to go to quidditch practice today with the Holyhead Harpies, and then go into the office and hand in that article I wrote for the Daily Prophet. Would you mind taking the kids today?" she asked. Harry agreed he'd take the children to Diagon Alley that day to much enjoyment from the children.

Harry led his children through the crowded alley. Many other families were shopping for their children too. Harry took them to get all that James needed on his list before he took them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

James looked all around at the other excited young kids around his age. He wondered which ones he would get to meet. His eyes then fell upon a young girl carrying a bird cage with a barn owl inside. That's when it struck him.

"Dad?"

"Yes James?" asked Harry while making sure Albus didn't spill his ice cream everywhere.

"Can I get an owl?"

Harry smiled as he remembered his first trip to Diagon Alley. He had just found out he was a wizard getting his own school supplies. Hagrid had bought him a snowy white owl for his birthday in which he had named her Hedwig. Hedwig had been his first pet, and his most loyal friend. She was always there when Harry was upset or lonely and he'd never forget her.

Her white feathers would gleam in the bright sunlight and they'd blend into the cold winter snow. Hedwig also would peck Hermione and Ron until they wrote back to Harry. Those times made him laugh. He looked down at James's puppy eyes and agreed.

"Of course we can get you an owl."

Before he knew it, James was bounding down the alley to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry carried small Lilly as Albus ran after his older brother. They burst into the Owlery where there were thousands of owls everywhere. Some were in little nooks in the walls as others were in small cages.

Lilly's green eyes grew large when she saw all the owls. James looked around excitedly as he was searching for the bird he wanted. Albus looked around too. There were owls of all different kind of breeds and shape.

Harry looked around, remembering Hedwig even more. Her small squawks of affection and even in frustration when she had been in her cage too long. He felt badly when he couldn't let her out. He wanted to; knowing how much she loved to be out, but his uncle wouldn't let him. He was lucky enough just to get to keep her.

Tom, the Leaky Cauldron caretaker, once told him Hedwig was one of the smartest birds he's seen. She always knew where he was, even on that dreadful night. That night back at the small battle over Little Whinging, he'd never forget her lifeless form inside her cage. When he had to disengage the sidecar on the motorcycle, he felt like he was abandoning his best friend. _'I will never forget you Hedwig.'_

"Hey Dad look, they're tiny bones from a carcass!" shouted Albus.

"I dare you to touch it!" James yelled at Albus.

"I dare you to eat it after I touch it."

And then there were the lovely presents Hedwig would leave for Harry. Harry quickly pushed the thought aside when he ran over to his two sons.

"No one is eating or touching anything." Harry reprimanded them. "James go pick an owl out."

"Oh right, thanks dad." James replied before running off. Albus took off running too as Harry looked at Lilly. She was too small to cause any trouble yet. He hoped she wouldn't be as troublesome as the boys when she grows up.

"Hey Dad!"

'_Merlin help me.'_ Harry thought before he turned to his son Albus. "Yes Albus?"

"Didn't you have a snowy owl?" he asked standing in front of a snowy owl. Harry came over to look at the small feathered friend. He looked just like Hedwig right down to the amber warm eyes.

"Yes I did. I named her Hedwig as she was my best friend." Harry explained to Albus. Albus looked at the small creature in amazement.

"Can I have her? I can call her Hedwig, and take care of her, and feed her. Oh dad please, please, please can I have her?" his son pleaded with him. Harry looked apprehensive. Would Ginny yell at him for bringing home two owls?

"Please dad, you won't even know she's there." Albus looked up at Harry with the biggest pouting lips he had ever seen.

"Alright, you can have her. But don't let me regret it, and feel free to call her whatever you like. You don't have to call her Hedwig."

"Thanks dad!" Albus shouted with glee as he hugged Harry fiercely.

"You're welcome, James have you found your bird yet?"

"Yes dad, I want this one." James pointed to a spotted owl with dark chestnut feathers and light brown and black spots.

"Perfect James, let's pay for these birds so you can show your mother."

Once they had paid for the birds they walked down Diagon alley to go home.

"I love my owl as I'm going to name her Hedwig, just like dad." Albus exclaimed as he looked at his owl.

"You're such a copycat." teased James.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Harry just rolled his eyes as he listened to the two boys fighting. Finally he had to break it up.

"James, it's not nice to call your brother a copycat as he can name his owl whatever he wants."

"Sorry dad." apologized James.

"It's alright son."

Albus stuck out his tongue at his brother. "See I'm not a copycat!"

"I'm going to hex you with my new wand!" yelled James out of frustration. Albus took off as James ran after him. Harry let out an exasperated sigh before turning to Lilly.

"Promise me when you grow up, you'll put them in their place." Lilly giggled and nodded her head. Harry smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. He then looked at the two birds the boys had picked out as he hoped they would be perfect companions for them just as Hedwig was. For Harry, there would never be another owl like Hedwig as she was the best. She was his best friend and he'd never forget her.

The End

**Author's note: Minerva's Daughter232, if you're reading this, I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed, as always. Thanks for reading and good morning/afternoon/evening/or night. I basically wish you all have a nice day!**


End file.
